


Miss Missing You

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes before it gets better<br/>The darkness gets bigger<br/>The person that you'd take a bullet for<br/>Is behind the trigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Creativecockbitesnetwork prompt: song/lyric

Ryan ran.  
  
He didn’t run very often, as he enjoyed the thrill of mowing down the cops with his mini gun, but he was forced to run this time. The LSPD apparently had an informant, and they knew the rendezvous point. He hadn’t heard from anyone yet, so he didn’t know if anyone was even alive.

He hoped, God he _hoped_ , that Ray made it out okay. He didn’t even want to think about losing him. He cared about the others, too, but he didn’t have the special bond with them as he did Ray.

As Ryan made his way into the subway tunnel, he began calling Ray. When he didn’t pick up, he began calling more and more.

  
“No. No no no no no.” He whispered. “You can’t be gone. You’re still running, that’s what it is.”

  
“I guess you could say that.” Ryan heard someone say behind him. He turned to see Ray pointing a gun at him, a cold look in his eyes.

  
“Ray, what are you doing?” Ryan asked, staring at the gun.

  
“I honestly can’t believe you didn’t figure me out; you always seemed so smart. I guess love can be blinding.” He said.

  
“You… You were the informant? You lead them to us?” Ryan gasped. “Where are the others?”

  
“In custody. Our orders were simple; apprehend Geoff, Jack, Michael, and Gavin.”

  
“And what about me?” Ryan asked tiredly.

  
“I was told to shoot on sight.” Ray whispered.

  
“Well, do your job. It’s not like I can stop you.” Ryan said. He stared Ray down.

  
“I know what you’re thinking, and it’s not true. Everything between us? That was real. I don’t want to do this, God I don’t want to do this, but it was either me or you.”

  
“Ah, I see. So you’re being selfish.”

  
“Don’t try and guilt me, if you were in my situation, you’d kill all of us without a second thought.”

  
“The others, absolutely, but not you. I’d fake your death, and help you get away. I love you, Ray.”

  
“And I love you, Ryan. But like I said, I have my orders. They thought I’d do that, fake your death, so I have to kill you in here and have them come collect the body.”

  
“So this is it.” Ryan said. “I never thought it’d end at the hands of the only person I’ve ever truly loved, but I guess my life has been full of surprises.” He brought his hand to his head and took off the mask. He tossed it to the side and pulled out a cigarette.

  
“Smoking kills.” Ray whispered.

  
“So does love.” Ryan responded. He pulled out a lighter.

  
Ray cocked the gun.

  
Ryan lit the cigarette, looked up, and gave a small smile.

  
“If it means anything, we’ll probably see each other again. In hell, but still.”

Ray didn’t say anything. His finger started to squeeze the trigger.

“I can’t wait, to be honest. Once the LSPD fucks you over, you’ll come and join me. Probably the others too, you know they aren’t going to keep our boys alive. We’ll all cause a ruckus in hell.” Ryan looked at Ray, crying a little bit. “Yeah, I’ll love that.”

Ray pulled the trigger.  
  
“This is Brownman, reporting in. Vagabond has been eliminated.” Ray said into his radio.

  
“You did the right thing, Ray.” The chief said. Ray took off the radio and smashed it on the ground. He looked at Ryan one last time, watching as the blood pooled around his head.

  
Ray pulled out a picture of the two of them, smiling and full of life, as they shot down a police helicopter. He put the picture in Ryan’s hand, and put his hood up.

“I’m sorry, Ryan.” He whispered, tears flowing down his face. He walked away, not looking back as he heard footsteps running through the tunnel.


End file.
